


Sunshine on a Rainy Day

by likesittinspoons



Series: MeiCree Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: “Hmmm, I expect an owl at some point, y’know like in those Harry Potter movies?”“An owl wouldn’t make it from Xi’an to Santa Fe I’m afraid, but I’ll bare that in mind for my next visit.”The little wink she then threw in Jesse’s direction may have sealed the deal for him.MeiCree Week - Day 3 - Alternate Universe





	Sunshine on a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of MeiCree Week! The prompt this time was 'Alternate Universe'. This originally started out as every other stereotypical coffee shop AU, I didn't want it to end that way.

There was only a certain amount of stuck up rich people scoffing at him, while dripping water onto his freshly mopped floors like the drowned rats that they are that Jesse McCree could take.

 

Right now, he was about at the end of his patience.

 

The weather had been unfavourable since Jesse had left the house that morning, having to forego his pushbike in favour of an umbrella. He could have gotten the bus, however that would have meant forfeiting his lunch, resulting in the idea qualifying as a major no before it had even had time to fully register. The rain itself was the vicious kind of rain that makes you want to hide in your bed all day, the kind that feels like it's curving with the wind in order to hit exclusively you. It was terrible, the day held all of the warning signs for an awful day ahead. If Jesse had any sense he’d have called his boss and rang in sick, yet here he was working the morning rush hour shift at the coffee shop in the city’s train station. The sun had barely risen and he was already having a bad day.

 

Morning trains meant smartly dressed businessmen, who’d apparently traded their manners for their now soaking wet designer suit. As annoying at it was, Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as the suit wearing forty somethings with first class travel due to depart any moment now seemed to make it their personal mission to  _ somehow _ blame him for their misfortune.

 

How Jesse wishes he really did control the weather and was the cause of those assholes being miserable.

 

All of that being said, working in the train station in the middle of a big city did have it’s perks. He was never short of public transport methods when he needed them, all of the shops he could possibly need were a convenient five minute walk away at most, and he met some amazing people. City transport hubs served people from all walks of life from all over the world; one minute he could be serving a German chef then two minutes later he’ll be striking up a conversation with a professional guitarist from the other end of the country.

 

Today however, Jesse found himself spending his morning break with the Chinese art student who’d been sitting quietly in the corner of the cafe since Jesse’s shift began. Jesse learnt that her name was Mei, that she was over in the States visiting some relatives she’d lost contact with a few years prior and recently reconciled with, that she was originally from Xi’an in China and that she  _ loved _ penguins. Like, everything she owned had a penguin on levels of love.

 

There was a lot more that Jesse was able to figure out by himself through.

 

The woman before him had the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen, so much so that he’d found himself mesmerised by them a few times, almost as if there were tiny galaxies within them. Her laugh was adorable and she often raised her hand up to her mouth during her giggles. Her personality alone was enough to light up the room and make Jesse forget about his morning of grouchy customers.

 

Mei was waiting in the cafe until her train later in the afternoon, something about her hotel being really cheap and requiring guests to leave as soon as they could the following day and consequently, needing somewhere to wait out the day. Jesse had got lucky with that, the cafe may have had it’s regulars who shot him weary smiles as they thanked him for their morning coffee, but nothing compared to having an actual friendly face around who didn’t act like him simply existing in the workplace was a burden.

 

The only problem was that the pair of them had become fast friends, and Mei was leaving the country to return home to China later that night. 

 

Maybe he was exaggerating, and maybe it was the lack of sleep getting to him a bit, but Jesse swore he could feel his heart break a little bit when he learned that she’d be leaving so soon.

 

And so arrangements were made. Two bored young adults in their early twenties were a force to be reckoned with, and before Jesse could even consider his plan of action Mei was ripping two pages out of her notebook, quickly scribbling down some headers on each page before thrusting one sheet and a pen in front of Jesse.

 

“For your contact details. If we’re going to do this we’re doing it right, we’re gonna do letters, emails, the occasional phone call shall our budgets allow it. Ooooh, I’ve always wanted a pen pal!”

 

“Hmmm, I expect an owl at some point, y’know like in those Harry Potter movies?”

 

“An owl wouldn’t make it from Xi’an to Santa Fe I’m afraid, but I’ll bare that in mind for my next visit.”

 

The little wink she then threw in Jesse’s direction may have sealed the deal for him.

 

No sooner had the pair finished their detail exchange did the station speaker go off, announcing an incoming train on platform 3, the platform that went to the airport’s train station. A quick glance down at Mei and seeing the look of disappointment on her face only confirmed Jesse’s suspicions, that this was time for them to say their goodbyes.

 

“It’s been a pleasure to spend time with you, Jesse. Hopefully I can return to visit my family again soon.”

 

“I’d love that, Mei. Be sure to let me know when you’re next over here, don’t be a stranger, okay?”

 

Mei nodded quickly and seemed to stop and consider something for a second. Jesse gave her a confused look before Mei’s face quickly morphed into one of determination, the girl boldly reaching up to place a solid peck on Jesse’s cheek before shouldering her backpack and scurrying away with her suitcase towards the platform. A very dumbfounded and lovestruck Jesse stood where she had been only a moment before. If someone had told him that he’d arrive at work that day completely miserable, he’d have believed them. However, if someone had told him that he’d leave work that day with a pen pal living halfway across the world and a somewhat unrealistic crush on a girl he’d just met, who also happens to be his pen pal that lives halfway across the world? He’d laugh in their face at that, but here he was having just been kissed by the beautiful girl from across the world.

 

Jesse didn’t let the lack of public transport or his bike bring him down on his journey home that night.

 

True to her word, two weeks later Jesse returned home to find the first of what would soon be many letters from Mei. Sometimes she sent small packages containing Chinese candy or other small nick nacks that either represented her country or reminded her of him, most of the time it was several pages worth of delicate cursive that he’d treasure for years to come.

 

The only thing about writing letters is that you have no control over when they arrive, so often a week or so would go between one of them sending a message and the other sending a quick email to say they’d received it. It was a slow process, but it was something to look forward to and a chance to further develop their friendship - after all, there’s something more personal about a letter than an email. 

 

The pair of them may have had no control over the weather, yet somehow whenever the miserable weather returned in full force, a letter from Mei happened to be waiting just inside of Jesse’s front door for when he returned from work.

  
She truly was a blinding beam of positivity on his otherwise cloudy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Expect to see me back again tomorrow for Day 4's prompt 'Weather'!


End file.
